New Year's Eve
by whatevergirl
Summary: While Gordon Brittas and Carole were busy at that New Year's Eve party, what had Tim and Gavin been up to?


_I realise this fandom is not as popular as it ought to be, but I thought I would add a contribution. Brittas Empire is not mine and I make no money from writing this. There is a smuttier version on AO3, under the same username and title._

* * *

Tim was settled in Gavin's lap, happily nibbling along the man's neck. They were at Julie's house, settled in the living room, the New Year's Eve party going about them in full swing.

Gavin tightened his arms around his boyfriend, feeling awkward. Tim was the one who enjoyed dressing up; fancy dress was not his thing. However, it was a fancy dress party. Tim was dressed up as some explorer; Dr Livingstone. He had gotten the idea from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Gavin was a cowboy.

It wasn't that he minded wearing the outfit, but it really wasn't his usual style; certainly not outside their flat. He had tight jeans on, with chaps and boots. He wore a cowboy hat, a loose canvas waistcoat and a bandana around his neck.

The minute Mr Brittas had headed upstairs, Tim had been in his lap and suckling on his neck. He wished they were at home, so he could herd the man into their bedroom and push him down. Julie walked past, a glass in her hand. She grinned widely at him and winked.

Gavin was just praying that their boss stayed upstairs a while; he didn't want to be seen like this by anyone. He and Tim had worked very hard to keep certain aspects of their life private, but the younger man had has a little too much to drink and had a certain weakness for role-play.

The party was actually quite loud, but the staff from the centre who had turned up were generally sticking together; not that it was terribly difficult. Even though there had been a rather large influx of men from the rugby club, they seemed quite uncomfortable standing anywhere near Gavin when he had Tim snuggled up in his lap. He grinned wryly over at Patrick, who didn't seem terribly thrilled to be there. Then again, it was likely the man had wanted to spend the evening with his wife, but had been thoughtful enough not to put her through a full evening with Brittas. The woman was lucky not to be here... Gavin and Tim had not really had any choice in the matter.

"Hi boys." Mrs Brittas dropped into the armchair opposite them, her voice as weary as her body language.

"Oh. Hello, Mrs Brittas." Gavin tried to give her a smile and Tim continued to wriggle. He was now trying to edge his hands up the sleeves of Gavin's t-shirt. "Tim. You're being rude."

Tim pulled back and scowled at him, unhappy about being reprimanded.

"Please." Gavin added on, leaning in the give the man a kiss. Tim did not get out of his lap, but he did swivel around to smile at Mrs Brittas.

"Hello, Mrs Brittas." Tim tactfully used his boyfriend's hands to cover up his crotch, which was more interested in the previous activity than talking to their boss's wife.

"I don't suppose you've seen Gordon?"

"He's upstairs." said Gavin as Tim shook his head.

"Upstairs? How long has he been up there?"

"Um... I wasn't really paying attention."

Mrs Brittas smirked knowingly at him, her eyes flicking down to their laps, where Gavin had his hands on Tim.

"Can we go home yet?" asked Tim, wiggling backwards.

"It's not even midnight yet." Chuckled Gavin, kissing Tim's neck. "Come on."

He pushed Tim off and stood up, pulling his lover out of the room. It was difficult to sit calmly when Mrs Brittas was looking at you like that. They moved into the kitchen, where Colin was standing by the backdoor. He smiled at them, but Gavin continued out into the backyard.

It was a small space, with a washing line from the fence to the wall, cracks in the concrete floor with weeds coming up through and a bin by the gate. There was only one man standing outside, smoking; Gavin didn't know him though, so he paid him no real mind. He pressed Tim against the wall and kissed him.

He paid no mind to the cool air; it was dry so that was all that he needed to concern himself with. Tim was clearly on board with the idea, wrapping his arms around Gavin's shoulders and opening his mouth.

Gavin plundered his lover's mouth, exploring every inch of that cavern. He slid his hands down to grasp at those buttocks, it made Tim moan and slide one leg up over his hip.

Gavin facilitated this by pulling his other leg up. He squeezed the flesh in his hands, vaguely wondering if it was acceptable to leave early.

"Tim, Gavin? 'Ey, c'mon. It's ten to. You'll have to come in or you'll miss it."

Gavin grunted in agreement with her, before continuing to suck on Tim's tongue.

"Come on." Tim shifted, letting his legs drop to the ground. "We should join in."

Gavin didn't move away though, he kept Tim pinned to the wall and continued to press kisses along his neck. Tim laughed softly.

"Come on, Gavin. They'll just come looking."

He wriggled out of Gavin's grasp and they headed in.

"There you are." called Brittas. "Come in, boys. Come in. Out for a bit of fresh air, were you?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, have you both got drinks? We have to do this right."

"Can of Tetley's?" Tim called as he turned back to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Thanks, Timmy."

He accepted the can and dropped into the last remaining seat in the living room. A moment later, Tim dropped back onto his lap.

The men from the rugby club must have spoken with Brittas at some point, because as the staff all gathered for the start of the New Year, they all headed into one of the other rooms.

"Eerrr, Timothy..." began Brittas as he followed them into the room and stood behind his wife, who was still slouched in an arm chair, her tiger costume unzipped lower than Gavin was comfortable looking at. "You didn't ask Gavin if he minded you sitting on him."

"No, I guess I didn't, Mr Brittas."

"Well, don't you think it would be polite?"

"Here." Tim passed his beer to Carole, who was sat next to them and shuffled around in Gavin's lap so that he was facing him; his shins pressed tightly Gavin's thighs. "Gavin, do you mind me sitting in your lap while we welcome in the New Year?"

"I'll grin and bear it, Timmy." He replied, hands resting on his lover's legs. Tim grinned in response and wriggled around as he turned back to face the others. He accepted his beer back of Carole.

"Ohh, last few minutes." Brittas smiled, rubbing the paws of his King Kong costume together. "Is everyone ready? Remember to put your pint glasses somewhere safe for when we stand up for Auld Lang Syne. We don't want to spill on Julie's carpet, do we?"

Tim put his can down by the side of the sofa and then repeated himself with Gavin's as Julie turned up the telly so that they could hear the countdown.

"Where do you suppose she's put Ben?" whispered Tim as he leaned back, lying his head on Gavin's shoulder.

"It's probably best we don't ask, Tim." He replied, flicking worried eyes in the receptionist's direction.

"10... 9... 8..."

Tim stood up, keeping a tight grip on Gavin's hand who followed him up and stepped to the side, closer to Carole. Julie stood next to Tim and Mr Brittas who was grinning at his wife; she was already holding Laura's hand. Linda was beside Laura and Patrick and Colin was between Carole and Patrick.

"This is nice..." said Brittas cheerfully.

"4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" The television called out as everyone in the small house repeated the greeting.

"... be forgot sand never brought to light? Should old acquaintance be forgot for Auld Lang Syne?" Gavin joined in loudly with the traditional song, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook hands with Carole and Tim.

Mr and Mrs Brittas were the only two who knew it all the way through, everyone just singing the chorus, but Mr Brittas was terribly enthusiastic; his wife joined in with a certain amount of resignation.

At the end, they hugged and kissed everyone. Gavin embraced Carole, Julie, Patrick and all the others. He kept Tim for last and poured all his joy into the kiss he gave the younger man. Tim grinned into the kiss and pulled back.

"Just a little longer, Gav." he smirked, before flicking his eyes over to Brittas, who was giving them both a curious look.

"Drinks!" yelled Julie, tottering out again with a bottle of champagne and a tray of flutes. They all grabbed one and waited for Julie to pop the cork.

"Happy New Year!" she shouted, pouring the champagne half over the carpet and half into their glasses. They all responded in kind.

* * *

By the time they got out of the taxi, Gavin was desperate. Tim had spent the rest of the night dancing to the music Julie had had playing. He had cast his coy glances in Gavin's direction for the two extra hours they had remained, looking weirdly sexy in long beige shorts and a shirt.

He managed to keep his hands to himself until Tim was locking the door behind them. He stood up behind the young man and slid his hands around to the front.

"Patience." groaned Tim, smiling gently.

"I've waited for you all night, my dear doctor." He nipped at Tim's neck.

"Well then, cowboy..." laughed Tim, turning and pulling Gavin close.

"Boots off." Gavin commanded.

"Yes sir!" Tim laughed again, shoving Gavin away and wandering through to the bedroom, chucking off his hat as he went.

"Wait for me." As he followed, Gavin was grinning widely and stripping his own clothing off, hat and bandana the first things to go.

"Keep the hat!" called back Tim.

Gavin hurried through, toeing off his trainers and picking up the hat he had already dropped. He froze when he got into the bedroom; Tim was standing by their bed, a smirk on his face. He was wearing only his shirt, which fell to the tops of his thighs; that explained why Tim had bought a long shirt.

He stripped off his own shirt and stopped to remove his chaps, his eyes not leaving Tim.

"You coming over here yet?" asked Tim, folding his arms across his body and giving Gavin an attempt at a shy glance.

He moved. There was no way to resist his lover's charm and to be perfectly honest, he didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around Tim, pressing the cloth to the younger man's back and going straight in for his neck. Gavin moaned as he suckled a mark into Tim's neck and they dropped to the bed.

"Fuck." One of the whispered, though Gavin wasn't sure who. They rolled over, Tim straddling his hips and the younger man pulled the cowboy hat onto his own head. As Gavin began to moan, Tim grinned happily.


End file.
